


Watching the Sunset is Gay

by Dyonic0



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Spiritfarer!AU, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyonic0/pseuds/Dyonic0
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles that will be updated as inspiration comes to me. (Don’t expect anything coherent, it’s all going to be spur of the moment stuff, so buckle up!)Latest Addition:Dianakko Spiritfarer!AU
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England & Amanda O'Neill, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill, Hannah England/Barbara Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies beforehand for the length of the chapter, it’s hard to tell how long they’ll be here since the length appears differently where I type these out. Anyways, hope you like!

Barbara fixed her shirt collar then proceeded to dust herself, as she took a deep breath. She couldn’t seem to calm herself, nervousness wrecking her sense of confidence, which was more than apparent in her current shaky stance. It was only Hannah she was going to talk to, after all... right? Still, she could feel her nerves jitter as her heart fluttered at the sight of her best friend. 

“Just go up and tell her. Even if she declines, you’ll still have her as a best friend... right?” she monologued, as the raventte neared the center of her affections. “You two have known each other way too long for her to just drop you, right? Plus, she’d just recently came out as bi!” 

It was worth a shot, she had decided, but she’d failed to notice that her friend wasn’t entirely alone. No, in front of her stood the always arrogant Amanda O’Neill, leaning over as if she was mid-story. 

The fact the two were hanging out alone, in of itself, hurt. Though, what hurt the most was she now noticed how Hannah’s shoulders bounced as she giggled at the exaggerated expressions coming from the local crook. Honestly, what did her friend even see in such a... such a... well, a petulant skeev, for lack of better words. 

“Y’know...” the flower haired criminal began, “if I knew any better... I’d say you were trying to flirt with me, Miss England~” Her eyebrows waggled to the amused chuckles of one Hannah, as she shoved her back playfully. 

“In your dreams, O’Neill!” She said in a dark tone, though it was apparent no malice was actually intended in her words, as she was attempting to hide a smirk with her hands. 

“Ahem.” Barbara cleared her throat, interrupting their moment and gaining the attention of the brunette she was after... as well as the hardest stare from the delinquent she’d ever experienced in her life. Her skin crawled as those green orbs bore into her soul, their toxicity tainting any bit of confidence that had remained in Barb.

“Barbara? Barb? Are you alright?” Hannah shook her, concern drenching her oh so beautiful features (Barbara thought), as she timidly turned back. 

“Uhhhhh... y-yeah, I’m fine. I just-“ she froze up once more, as the JD, whom she so rudely interrupted, spoke up. 

“Actually, I should go. See you around, Hannah!” She spoke with her natural nonchalant attitude, though, right as she passed by Barbara, her true nature revealed itself once again as she knocked her arm into her side quick enough that Hannah didn’t even seem to notice. 

Ms. Parker, however, reeled in pain, only leading to the smile on Amanda’s face to widen in the corner of her eye. ”What a bitch.” she near snarled, but Hannah’s concern stole her thoughts before she could say anything aloud.


	2. Last Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After ferrying the spirits of her friends and family around for such a long time, Akko has to part with her final one. Her best friend, her rival, Diana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **CW: This chapter contains Main Character death!!**
> 
> If that is too much for you, I advise you skip this one! I’ll be back with a fluffier one soon, this is going to hurt! It’s a Spiritfarer!AU, after all!

The light pitter patter of Akko’s paddle ceased as their rowboat came to a halt. Before them stood the all too familiar arc marking the everdoor, leading to a place Diana was about to disappear into forever. 

Their ride was deathly silent, which had honestly unnerved Akko since their time together had been anything but, since the two of them had reunited. Though, no matter how badly she wished to change it, she just didn’t feel as though she had anything to say. 

What _could_ she even say? That she didn’t want Diana to go? That much was obvious, and it didn’t seem like Diana wanted to go either, just based on the worried glances she shot the smaller woman. 

But now here they were, stalling the inevitable ever so slightly as just to soak in each other’s presence for one last time. Hearts racing wildly, eyes watering, and breaths hitching as Akko whipped out the paddle again, only for Diana to grab it gently. 

“I’ve been thinking...” the oddly colored weasel trailed off, ear twitching ever so slightly as her brow furrowed. _‘She’s at a loss for words.’_ Akko realized. 

Her red eyes trailed down to the paddle she held out, then widened with shock as she fumbled a quick apology, took it out of Diana’s hand and rested it on her lap. 

“Thank you” Diana curtly spoke, though Akko knew that her gratitude was sincere. After all, what were all those years together for if not getting to know each other? 

“What... were you thinking about?” Akko hesitantly redirected the conversation, hoping that what would come from it would be a chance to spend more time with her lover. Though, of course, she knew her hopes were pretty irrational at this point, seeing as they were at the everdoor already.

“I’m... aware that most of our companions offered you their perspective on what it was like to be here, but... the more I thought about it, the more I’ve come to realize that...” she paused, taking a deep breath, before continuing on.

“That... I don’t think I fully understand it. I tried to, but even still I can’t seem to find the words to properly express the emotions I’m going through, and it’s a lot... too much for me...” 

Akko shot her a look of concern as she reached out to hold onto Diana in an attempt to comfort her. A small smile graced her face as a result, and she reached up to hold onto Akko’s hand.

“It’s ok to not understand what you’re feeling, Diana. Things like this... they can be hard, and confusing to try and understand. Honestly, I can’t possibly imagine what you must be feeling...” Akko softly spoke, her words tender and careful as Diana’s thumb began to trace small circles into the back of her hand. 

“You’re right, you can’t possibly know what I’m feeling. You have yet to be in such a position, so it’s impossible for you to understand everything that could potentially be going through my head.” Diana affirmed as her hand left Akko’s in favor of resting in her own lap. 

“But that does beg a question... one that I’ve been meaning to ask you, but haven’t found the right time for... how do _you_ feel? About all of this, about what our friends have said, about never being prepared to say goodbye... and not always being able to? What’s it like for you...?” Her blue eyes shone in the light of the day, expressing the curiosity yet cool confidence that radiated as it always did from her wife.

“M-me...?” Akko’s eyes widened in shock.

Diana nodded, but that only proved to baffle Akko even more. Hadn’t she experienced loss before? Her mother had died when she was little, she knew what it was like to lose someone... so why was she asking her about it? 

The two of them sat in silence for a long time, Diana appearing ever so patient as Akko tried to wrap her mind around what exactly was going on. It was hard to tell just how long it had been, but the sun was now just a semicircle on the horizon, signifying it had to have been quite a long time.

Akko opened her mouth, finally, as if to try and process the thoughts that were racing in her mind verbally, only for Diana to quickly reach over and place a finger to her lips. 

“Don’t tell me. Just think about it...” she pleaded in a tone that rarely shone through, one that was much different than her typical stoicism.

Akko just blinked, looking even more confused, as Diana’s eyes shifted to the wooden object in her lap. 

“That was all, you may proceed...”

The fiery eyed woman’s heart ached as she slowly picked up the paddle, sighing. She hesitantly began to paddle again, their rowboat just barely inching closer and closer towards the center of the arc, where Akko would be saying her final goodbye to her wife.

Diana’s posture remained unchanged, but it was noticeable that she was growing ever so slightly antsy as her ear twitched again and again. 

They finally made it to the pair’s final destination, after 20 minutes of Akko bullshitting a proper rowing form in an attempt for more time, and looked to each other. 

It wasn’t long until Diana’s animalistic body, the one that she’d been granted when she had originally become a spirit, began to emanate a glow all too familiar to Akko. 

The latter, after having watched her begin the process blankly, suddenly snapped up and raced over to weasel who was glowing brighter and brighter, nearly capsizing the lifeboat. She engulfed the luminous figure in a tight hug, which she barely felt being returned before Diana floated up and out of her grasp. 

In a bright flash that never ceased to stun Akko, her wife was now gone leaving her to a wobbly boat and her thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you’re interested in more with those concept, I may or may not continue it if you guys enjoy it! Who knows? Anyways, have a good rest of your day/night, and remember to drink water!


End file.
